TAKE ME HOME
by Rain.Poetry
Summary: Callie behandelt im New York Presbyterian eine Minderjährige mit Verletzungen die weit aus tiefer gehen als sie scheinen. Sie lernt ihre Patientinnäher kennen und gemeinsam mit Sofia begeben sich die beiden auf einen steinigen Weg einer Zukunft die das Leben lebenswert macht.


CHAPTER 1

Um mich herum blinken blaue Lichter. Menschen rennen hektisch umher, schieben Tragen und kommunizieren miteinander. Sie bewegen sich in einer Art slow-motion. Ihre Stimmen klingen wie weißes Rauschen welches sich selbst aus nächster Nähe nicht als Stimme erahnen ließe. Meine Sinne sind wie taub. Ich spüre nicht einmal das Blut das meine Arme hinunter rinnt. Alles was ich wahrnehme ist der Film der sich immer wieder aufs Neue in meinem Kopf abspielt und das Feuer das langsam in meiner Lunge ausbrennt.

CALLIE

Ich stehe am OP-Tisch und bin gerade dabei die letzten Handgriffe, bei der Korrektur eines komplizierten Bruchs zu machen als Troy Cunningham ein Assistenzarzt aus dem 3 Jahr in den OP stürzt. Wir haben Nachtschicht und da ich die einzige anwesende Oberärztin bin war es absehbar, dass früher oder später ein Assestenzarzt in meinen OP platzt. Aber um erhlich zu sein dachte ich nicht dass es Cullingham sein würde da er der vielversprechendste seines Jahrgangs ist, sich nur so auf Herausforderungen stürzt und immer einen Einfall hat diese erfolgreich zu meistern. Jetzt aber sieht er eher verzweifelt aus. "Was gibt's, Cullingham?", frage ich eher beiläufig während ich meine Arbeit beende. "In der Notaufnahme ist vor 10 Minuten eine traumatisierte Jugendliche eingetroffen, sie hat sich selbst multiple tiefe schnitte an den Unteramen zugefügt...". Seine Stimme erlischt. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und Blicke ihm in die Augen. Ich bin irritiert, diese Art von Behandlung sollte im Schlaf können. Er starrt mich gerade zu hilflos an. Ich räuspere mich und mache auf Vorgesetzte:" Und wo liegt das Problem?, Warum können sie sie nicht nähen sich um ein psychologisches Konsiel kümmern und den weiter Verlauf der Bahandlund den Mitarbeitern der Psychiatrie überlassen?". "Sie lässt sich lässt sich von niemandem anfassen, und gerät in Panik und es ist kein Psychologe im Haus...", er beobachtet mich ganz genau, ich denke ihm ist klar dass ich schon längst bereit bin ihm zu helfen. Ich fixiere die letzte Schraube und lege die Instrumente nieder, hebe die Hände vor die Brust und drehe mich in seine Richtung." Dr. Torres", er hat sich wieder gefasst "Helfen Sie mir. Bitte."

Ich drengle mich an ihm vorbei und sage "Gehen Sie sich waschen, Sie werden ihn zu machen!" Er folgt mir in den Waschraum und beginnt sich stiril zu machen. Ich ziehe mir die Handschuhe von den Händen und reiße mir die OP-Kleidung vom leib "Wenn sie fertig sind bringen sie ihn auf die Intensiv und piepen mich zur Kontrolle an." sage ich und verlasse den Raum.

Als ich in der Notaufnahme ankomme ist die Hölle los. Ungefähr zehn Leute stehen fast schon aufeinander gestapelt auf einem Haufen und verhalten sich auffallend unruhig. Es ist ein aufschrei zu hören der das wimmern und verängstigt schreien der jungen Patientin übertönt, ein Pfleger tritt aus dem Haufen hervor und hält sich die Nase. Ich erhöhe das Tempo meines Schrittes. "Weg da! Alle! Und zwar mindestens drei Meter!" brülle ich schon fast. Die Menschen Traube löst sich auf mit einer Geschwindigkeit, man koennte fast denken ich hätte Geschrien "Bombe!"

"Gehen sie alle zurück an die Arbeit", ich spuckte die Worte fast schon in die Runde die mich erschrocken anstarrt.

Ich sehe der Ursache des Durcheinanders ins Gesicht. Sie steht da komplett durchnässt vom Regen, Blut rinnt ihre Unterarme hinunter und tropft auf den weißen Fußboden. Ich kann mindestens eine arterielle wunde erkennen aber ich bin mir sicher es gibt noch weitere. Ihre Unterarme sind mit Schnitten übersät. Ich weiß dass ich keine Zeit verschwänden sollte doch ich halte trotzdem inne und betrachte sie ganz genau. Sie steht auf ca. sieben Zentimeter hohen Absätzen und trägt ein meiner Meinung nach viel zu kurzes, schwarzes Kleid.

Ihr Blick ruht auf meinen Gesichtszügen, ihre Augen erinnern an die einer Raubkatze, das leuchtende Grün durchdringt mich und löst in mir ein leichtes Gefühl von Angst aus. Ich habe noch nie zuvor solche intensiven Augen gesehen, sie sind wunderschön und doch zeugen sie von unberechbarkeit. Einige ihrer schwarzen Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht und der Kontrast lässt sie nur noch mehr leuchten.

Sie steht fünf Meter von mir entfernt und rührt sich keinen bisschen. Wir starren uns jetzt seit gut 3 Minuten an, keiner von uns hat sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegtbewegt. Ihre desichtszüge entspannen sich langsam, sie verliert die Spannung in ihren Händen die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte und auch ihr wilder Blick wird ruhiger. Erst jetzt traue ich mich etwas zu sagen: "Ich bin Dr. Callie Torres ich komme jetzt zu Dir und werde mir deine Wunden ansehen. Okay?", sie nickt. Ich gehe auf sie zu, sie streckt mir zögerlich ihre Hand entgegen, ich ergreife sie und lächle sie kurz an. Wir gehen einer Liege am Ende des Raumes um ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre zu haben, ich ziehe den Vorhang zu." würdest du bitte deine Arme hoch halten solange wir die Anamnese mach." sage ich mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich möchte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben zu irgendetwas gezwungen zu werden denn ich habe da so einen Verdacht.

"Okay magst du mir erstmal deinen Namen verraten?", "Rain." ich höre zum ersten Mal ihre Stimme. Sie klingt gefasst und ruhig, sie ist tief und warm und hat einen leicht kratzigen Unterton.

"Rain?", Frage ich "Ist das ein Spitzname?"

"Ja, ich heiße Theleria, Rain kommt von einem alten Bekannten der de Meinung war das würde zu mir passen und was soll ich sagen der Name ist geblieben er nicht.", sie spricht überraschend offen, das hätte ich nicht erwartet nachdem ich sie dort zwischen all den Assistenzärztin und Schwestern gesehen hatte. 'Vielleicht habe ich irgendwie ihren Respekt durch meine Aktion vorhin erlangt... ' denke ich und frage nach ihrem Nachnamen und Alter. Sie ist 17 aber die Art wie sie spricht und auftritt lässt sie sehr viel älter wirken.

Ich sehe mir ihre Wunden an und beginne damit sie zu Nähen. Sie bleibt still und zuckt nicht einmal zusammen, sie scheint es gewohnt zu sein was mich traurig macht. Ich dürfte sie eigentlich garnicht behandeln da sie noch minderjährig ist, aber auf die Frage nach ihren Eltern sagte sie nur "Ich habe keine Eltern mehr" ich fragte nicht weiter nach, wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los dass hinter dieser Aussage mehr steckt als "Meine Eltern sind nicht mehr am leben". Sehr viel irritierter bin ich von ihrer Kleidung, es sieht fast aus als lebe sie auf der Straße und verdient Geld damit nachts am Straßenrand zu stehen. Ich schiebe den Gedanken bei Seite und konzentriere mich aufs Nähen. Wir schweigen. Sie beobachtet ganz genau was ich mache. Und ich bin aus irgendeinem Grund begeistert von ihren Schnitten. Nicht davon dass sie sich das angetan hat sondern wie gezielt sie gesetzt sind. Einige sind anatomisch so gesetzt dass sie schmerzhaft sind aber ganz knapp an den Venen vorbei gehen. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Ich atme tief ein: "Muss ich das schon als Suizid Versuch gelten lassen?" frage ich mit einem leichten beben in meine Stimme. Sie lächelt geheimnissvoll, es wirkt irgendwie unnatürlich, als wolle sie etwas dahinter verstecken. "Nein, das würde anders aussehen..." sie macht eine kurze Pause "Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wissen sie." Sie hat recht. Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, aber ich musste das einfach fragen. Laut der Narbe von deer sie an jedem ihrer Unterarme endlangzieht hat sie es mindestens einmal versucht. Ich muss an Sofia denken, würde sie soetwas auch tun? Ist es möglich, dass meine Trennung von Arizona soviel bei ihr kaputt gemacht haben könnte, dass sie sich selbst verletzen würde wenn sie älter wird und vielleicht mit soetwas konfrontiert wird?

"Soll ich ihnen helfen?", Rain's Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich Blicke auf, sie hält nähbesteck in der rechten Han, die nadel bereits eingespannt. Ich mache ein "ähhh" Geräusch und lasse den Mund offen stehen, sie führt die Nadel zu einer ihrer Wunden und macht einen nahezu perfekten einhändig en Knoten ohne Anestesie. Als ich meine Stimme wieder finde versuche ich zu widersprechen, doch eigentlich kann ich garnicht widersprechen denn sie ist gut.

"Wo hast du das gelernt?", frage ich. Sie blickt auf und ihre raubkatzenartigen Augen durchdringen mich. Sie lächelt verlegen, dann sagt sie: "Naja Es ist peinlich jedesmal ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Die meisten Ärzte verstehen die Hintergründe nicht und werden Arrogant, sie machen Witze oder machen einen nieder, sie nehmen es nicht ernst oder zu ernst und drücken ebenfalls den Abzug. Wenn soetwas nicht ernst genommen wird ist es eine natürliche Reaktion genau zu dem Grund zu rennen, weshalb man überhaupt in eine Klinik gegangen ist, weil es fuer einen selbst funktioniert hat." ich bin beeindruckt von ihrer Offenheit, ich habe Vorfällen als Assistenzärztin viele solcher Wunden genäht und die meisten habe nichteinmal ein Wort gesagt. Sie ist irgendwie my misteriös und vielschichtig. Sie ist die interessanteste Patientin die je hatte. Sie ist besonders.


End file.
